bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Present For Silly Fish
A Present For Silly Fish * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 6 * Overall Ep #: 6 Plot Voltage Patrick wants to show how much he loves Silly Fish with a special gift for his birthday. But there was something about the gift. Episode (The episode starts with the kids in the bedroom.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Guess what, everyone? Today is Silly Fish's birthday." * {Merry Mikey} (excited) "Ahhhhh!" (spins around} "This'll be the greatest day ever!!" * {Cherry Charla} "That sounds very exciting. How old is he turning?" * {Voltage Patrick} "He's turning...24." * {Fancy Sammy} "Goodness, he sure is growing up." The kids went out to the gift shop in Bubbletucky with Master Dark Fish.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Let's get very neat gifts for Silly. He must not know about this." (Voltage went down one isle.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Let's see...what would Silly Fish really like?" (He looks around until he catches sight of a golden camera. It gleamed brightly in the sun. The boy finds it strange how no one would want a golden camera. It looks like it's been sitting there for ages. Volt takes the camera. Sunflower comes by.) * {Sunflower Sally} "Oh, Volty. I'm sure Silly would love that!" * {Voltage Patrick} "I know so also." (MDF comes by.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Yes, but...suddenly, I'm feeling a bit unsettled by that camera." * {Sunflower Sally} "Well...it's nothing. Let's buy that camera." * {Voltage Patrick} "Yes!" (he stops) "But...I want to make sure if this thing works." * {Sunflower Sally} "Oo! Oo! Take a picture of me!" (Volt agrees, and snaps a photo of Sunflower. She jumps happily. Happy that it works, Volt takes the camera to pay for it. When the cashier held it, he looked a bit scared.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Uhh, is anything wrong sir?" (The cashier immediately snapped to reality.) * {Cashier} "Uhh...it's just nothing. Uh, you kids have a good day." * {Master Dark Fish} "See you." (The kids and MDF, sans Sunflower, exit the store. Dark Fish stops to call out Sunflower so she can catch up.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Come on, Sunflower. Let's go." (Camera shows the sliding doors opening, and Sunflower came out. She's looked very different. Her eyes are bloodshot red, and her skin is flaky green. Her hair is messed up and gray. When she spoke, her voice sounds deep and scratchy.) * {Sunflower Sally} (evilly) "On...my...way..." (Scene cuts to the playground. Volt holds the camera, looking for other things to take a picture of. He decides to take a photo of the pond nearby.) * {Voltage Patrick} "That was easy." (He starts to swim off, when he heard a bunch of Little Fish sobbing uncontrollably. He turns around and noticed four of the small fish wailing and sobbing in sadness. Croaking and Loud comes by.) * {Croaking Conway} "What's going on here?" (One of the fish spoke through sobs.) * {Little Fish #1} "Our...our..." (sobs) * {Little Fish #2} "F-favorite p-pond..." (wails) * {Little Fish #3} "H...ha...has..." (bawls) * {Little Fish #4} "Our pond has..." (tries gasping for air through sobs) "Dried up!" * {Croaking Conway} "Dried up?!" * {Loud Larry} "How is that possible? It's spring." * {Voltage Patrick} "There's no way that sun dried that pond up so quickly!" (Croaking and Loud looked angrily at him.) * {Loud Larry} (angrily) "What did you do, Volt?!" * {Croaking Conway} (angrily) "Do you have something to do with this?" * {Voltage Patrick} "What?! You're blaming me for this?! I didn't do a thing to their pond! I'm telling Master Dark Fish! Master Dark Fish!" (The dark red fish comes over.) * {Master Dark Fish} "What's the matter?" (Croaking and Loud crossed their arms angrily.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Croaking and Loud are accusing me of making the Little Fish upset by drying up their favorite pond!" * {Master Dark Fish} "Are you sure you didn't do anything?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Yes!" * {Loud Larry} "But he made the Little Fish cry!" * {Voltage Patrick} "I'm gonna ask them. We'll get to the bottom of this." (He goes over to one of the small fish.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Hey. Did you guys see me do anything to your pond?" (The four little fish looked at him confused.) * {Little Fish #1} "We saw the pond disappear before our very eyes..." * {Voltage Patrick} (to Croaking and Loud} "Ha! Looks like I proved you guys wrong!" * {Master Dark Fish} "Croaking and Loud. You two owe your brother an apology." * {Croaking Conway} "An apology?! What if those young critters made up a lie?!" * {Loud Larry} (angrily) "I wouldn't believe that!" (ready to attack) "You're going down, Voltage!" * {Little Fish #1,2,3,4} (fed up) "Stop!" * {Little Fish #1} (a bit irritated) "Don't you understand that you're jumping into conclusions?!" * {Croaking Conway} (angrily) "Get out of the way! Maybe we shall teach y'all little liars a lesson!" * {Master Dark Fish} (irritation in his voice) "Guys, stop!" (Before the four little fish and the two hotheaded boys could start a shoving match, Master Dark Fish grabbed Croaking and Loud. Volt followed behind.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Maybe next time, someone should teach you two not to jump to conclusions." (Suddenly, the camera was knocked off his hands. Sunflower comes into view, growling angrily in Volt's face.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Sunflower! What's wrong with you?" * {Sunflower Sally} "That's not important right now, dumb blonde!" (Volt was surprised to hear that. He had never heard anyone call him 'dumb blonde', and it really offends him.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Sunflower, that's not a nice thing to say." * {Sunflower Sally} "Who says you're older than me, huh, punk?!" (With that, she swam off. Volt felt steamed at Sunflower for showing off that nasty attitude to him, and he was also confused about what is going on. The scene cuts back to Silly's house. Volt was looking at the camera, wondering how two horrible things are happening on such a happy day like Silly's birthday; Sunflower becoming sour and rude and the Little Fish's pond dried up.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Just how is all this happening?" (He looks at the camera.) * {Voltage Patrick} "No. Could it be the camera? It can't be the camera. What should I tell Silly Fish, that I brought him a birthday present that's actually cursed? No, he wouldn't believe that." (Volt picks up the camera. He discovered that there were other photos saved in the memory. Then, there is one picture he found that caught his eye. There was a photo of five black sea whelks.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Who are these guys?" (He decided to ask someone about this. He goes into town to ask someone about the five strange sea whelks. * {Voltage Patrick} "Who could ask about these weirdoes?" (He looks around for a bit.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Maybe Uniock knows..." (The scene cuts to Uniock's house. The narwhal is wrapping up his gift for Silly's surprise birthday party when he heard a knock on his door. He goes to open it.) * {Uniock} "Oh, hi, Voltage. What can I do for you?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Well, I want to ask you something." * {Uniock} "What is it?" * {Voltage Patrick} "It's about this photo..." (The boy shows the photo of the five black sea whelks. Uniock stares at the picture for a minute.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Do you know these guys, by any chance?" * {Uniock} "I don't think I have." * {Voltage Patrick} "Thanks, anyway." * {Uniock} "Oh! About my present for Silly Fish, don't tell him I..." (Before he could finish, Voltage already left. The scene cuts to Voltage in one part of town.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Who can I ask about these strange whelks?" (The boy noticed a patrol crab walking by.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Excuse me!" (goes to the patrol crab) "Do you know about these guys?" (Suddenly, the patrol crab screamed in fear.) * {Voltage Patrick} "What, what? What's wrong?" * {Patrol Crab} "Ahhhhhhhh!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Just tell me!" * {Patrol Crab} "Ahhhhhhhh!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Are you gonna tell me or what?" * {Patrol Crab} "Ahhhhhhhh!" (The patrol crab runs off, screaming. Just then, Officer Miranda comes by.) * {Officer Miranda} "What's going on?" * {Voltage Patrick} "One of your assistants is screaming. Anyway, do you mind if I ask you something?" * {Officer Miranda} "Uh, sure. Go ahead." (The boy shows the officer the photo of the strange five black sea whelks. She immediately shows fear, as if she recognizes them.) * {Voltage Patrick} "It's about these guys. Do you know them by any chance?" * {Officer Miranda} "Oh my goodness! I definitely know those guys! They're one of those nasty gangs in Bubbletucky." * {Voltage Patrick} "Gang?" * {Officer Miranda} "Yes. They do really bad stuff here. No matter how many times I take them to jail, they always find a way to escape!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Oh wow! Really?" * {Officer Miranda} "Oh yeah. But then, one day, they mysteriously disappeared." * {Voltage Patrick} "Disappeared? What do you mean?" * {Officer Miranda} "As in...nobody has seen them or heard from them since the day they...well, vanished. What you're holding in your hands right now, kid, is the camera they used to own before they...disappeared." * {Voltage Patrick} "So...what do you think happened to them?" * {Officer Miranda} "Well, nobody knows what happened to them. Probably passed away or something..." * {Voltage Patrick} "...Well...ma'am...I know this might sound crazy, but I think this camera...is cursed." (The officer looks at the boy like he's crazy.) * {Officer Miranda} "Cursed? How?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Well, basically, whatever I take a picture of, something bad happens to it. Like that pond over there. I snapped a photo of it, and it suddenly dried up." (Before the officer could say anything, her walkie talkie started speaking. She picks it up and listens to it.) * {Officer Miranda} "...Son, I have to go. Got some bad guys to take care of. Bye." (With that, she left.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Bye, Officer." (As he watch her trot away, he had a sudden realization.) * {Voltage Patrick} "Oh, shoot! The party!" (The scene cuts to the house. Master and the other guppies had just finished decorating and now they're waiting for Silly to arrive. Uniock was there.) * {Leafy Norm} "Silly Fish is gonna be so surprised!" * {Master Dark Fish} "He will be!" * {Uniock} "Did you guys see the cake I baked for him? It looks just like him." * {Merry Mikey} "Yeah. Really creative!" * {Fancy Sammy} "Wait, where's Sunflower?" * {Blazing Peterson} "She's probably still working on her home-made gift. Now, hush up. We really gotta surprise Silly!" (The door opens. Everyone yelled "SURPRISE!", but it was just Voltage at the door.) * {Cherry Charla} "Oh, Volty. You haven't seen Silly, have you?" * {Voltage Patrick} "No, but..." * {Croaking Conway} "Where have ye been all this time?" * {Voltage Patrick} "I went to go ask some people about this camera I'm giving him. I'm not giving this to him." * {Master Dark Fish} "What? But that camera is what I hope Silly would want." * [Voltage Patrick} "Wait. I'm not finished. I don't want to give him a cursed camera." * {Loud Larry} "Cursed? That camera is cursed?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Yes. Whatever I take a photo of, something bad happens to it." * {Leafy Norm} "Voltage, I find that hard to believe." * {Voltage Patrick} "Oh really? Take a look at Sunflower!" (Everyone turns to see Sunflower, still in her nasty form.) * {Sunflower Sally} (angry) "Are you guys throwing a party for me?! Well, I don't want it! I hate everything about parties! Laughter, joy, happiness! I hate all of it!" (Everyone gasped.) * {Watery Christian} "Poor Sunflower." * {Voltage Patrick} "Do you see what I mean?" * {Fancy Sammy} "...What should we do, then?" * {Loud Larry} "Destroy the camera, that's what!" (Dark Fisk takes a quick glance at the window.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Kids, Silly's coming into the house." (Silly already came in.) * {Silly Fish} "SURPRISE! You guys forgot to surprise me. What's happening?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Silly...I am not giving you this camera." (Silly looks confused.) * {Silly Fish} "Why not?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Because...I've heard this camera has something supernatural behind it. As in...cursed. A police officer told me that this used to belong to the most vengeful gangs in Bubbletucky. But one day, they disappeared and nobody knew what happened to them. This camera I'm hold right now in my hands is the camera the gang used to own. Whatever I take a picture of, something bad happens to it." * {Cherry Charla} "Really?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Yes. I've been trying to tell you all the truth!" * {Blazing Peterson} "...I believe you." * {Voltage Patrick} "You...you do?" * {Croaking Conway} "Same here." * {Voltage Patrick} "Conway? Peterson? You guys really believe me?" * {Blazing Peterson} "Why, yes. We're your friends. We apologize for being so ignorant to you before." * {Voltage Patrick} "I forgive you." * {Leafy Norm} "So what should we do with the camera?" * {Loud Larry} "Destroy it!" (A loud booming voice is heard from the camera.) * {Male Booming Voice} "I WON'T LET YOU!!!" (Suddenly, a dark purplish mist swirls from the camera lenses. Then, the mist turns into a familiar ghost. It's Kerosaigh!) * {Cherry Charla} (screaming) "It's K-K-K-Kerosaigh!" * {Master Dark Fish} "Augh! And he's back for more trouble!" * {Kerosaigh} "You bet I am! You may have caught me that one day, but I'll always find a way to make your day a bum!" * {Silly Fish} "Just give up. You were arrested that day, and I always thought prison as a place for criminals to not only work their fins off doing dangerous work, but to recognize what they did wrong." * {Kerosaigh} "Look at me! I'm a villain! I almost never learn from my mishaps!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Well, it doesn't matter. You will ''learn from ''this mistake!" * {Silly Fish} "Voltage! Use your Thunder attack!" (Voltage obeys, and attacks with Thunderbolt. It hit Kerosaigh, but the shock didn't hurt him. He chuckles evilly.) * {Kerosaigh} "You must be out of your marbles, man. Seriously. Your electric attacks don't hurt me at all." * {Silly Fish} "Oh what?!" * {Loud Larry} "Silly! Let me get him!" * {Silly Fish} "Okay! Loud, use Tackle!" (He does so. However, Kerosaigh dodged that.) * {Silly Fish} "What the?" * {Kerosaigh} "What was that for? You think you can use an attack on me and I faint right here on the spot? You're gonna have to do better than that to get me. Way better." (Silly groans with irritation.) * {Silly Fish} (thinking) "Kerosaigh is really tough. Not only that, he's a legend. It's really weird that he showed up at my house. It's also weird that I'm battling a legend." (His thoughts are interrupted when the ghost spoke again.) * {Kerosaigh} "Silly! Do you want to keep going or cower off like a wimp?" * {Silly Fish} "I'm not a wimp. I'll still ''keep the battle going." * {'Kerosaigh'} "Good, because it's my turn to attack." (He uses Shadow Ball. Loud nearly dodged it. Silly starts speaking in his mind again.) * {'Silly Fish'} (''thinking) "I'm easy to fool, but ghosts...how do you fool them?" (The fish's eyes widened when he noticed a bag of flour behind Kerosaigh.) * {Silly Fish} (thinking) "Hmm...maybe..." (out loud) "Loud, use Tackle on that bag of flour!" (The boy stares at him weirdly.) * {Loud Larry} "You're serious, right?" * {Silly Fish} "Just do it, Loud." (Loud obeys, and uses Tackle on the flour bag. White powder was fogging up the entire room. Kerosaigh could not see a thing.) * {Kerosaigh} "Ohhhh!" (coughing) "I can't see!" (Cut to the others watching.) * {Fancy Sammy} "What do you think Silly is gonna do now that there's flour everywhere?" * {Leafy Norm} "Well, I'm not sure. I understand the flour, but what exactly does he have up his sleeve?" (Back to the battle. Kerosaigh wipes the white powder off his face.) * {Kerosaigh} "That tears it!" (He uses Lick on Loud. It did a lot of damage, plus paralysis.) * {Silly Fish} "Oh no! Loud Larry!" * {Loud Larry} "Uh, I...I can't move..." * {Kerosaigh} "Hahahahahaha!" (Loud attempts to crawl to Silly. The fish looks down at him with a smile.) * {Silly Fish} "You did great, Loud Larry." * {Loud Larry} "I'm not a failure?" * {Silly Fish} "To me, you're never a failure." (Silly stays silent for a moment. He stares back at the ghost. Few seconds of quietness follows, then Silly breaks the silence.) * {Silly Fish} "Kerosaigh...I choose to quit." (Everyone, even the legendary ghost, stares in shock.) * {Cherry Charla} (in shock) "Do my ears deceive me?!" * {Leafy Norm} "He's not kidding!" * {Croaking Conway} "Land sakes." * {Silly Fish} "That's right. I want this to be a good day for me. On my 24th birthday, good things always ''have to happen." (''looks down, frowning) "But...instead, it's the opposite. My kids are doing a lot of arguing, one of my birthday presents does damage to a lot of things, and I was just about to lose in a battle between a legendary ghost." (turns to face the Power Guppies) "Why can't you guys just get along? I thought you all are friends. Friends don't argue. They love and play with each other." (goes to Kerosaigh) "I've tried to battle against you, but I always get beaten by you!" (Master Dark Fish goes to his saddened friend.) * {Master Dark Fish} "Dude, at least you've got people that remember your birthday." * {Silly Fish} "Not now, Dark Fish. Let's just say that in other words, my..." (His eyes pop open in surprise at what his friend just said to him seconds ago.) * {Silly Fish} "Oh, you know, Dark Fish. You might be right." (He looks at Kerosaigh with a smirk. The ghost becomes confused, as he has no idea what's going on in Silly's mind right now.) * {Silly Fish} "Hey Voltage...Can you please get over here and give this guy a Thunderbolt?" * {Voltage Patrick} "Will do!" (He uses Thunderbolt on Kerosaigh. The ghost retreats, screaming and flying out of the house. Everyone in the room cheered.) * {Leafy Norm} "That was great, Silly Fish!" * {Merry Mikey} "Uh, but what about Sunflower? I think what she needs is someone to cheer her up, which is...ME!" (He hops over to Sally, still grumpy and clammy.) * {Merry Mikey} "Sally! Look at me!" (Merry makes silly faces at her. It did nothing.) * {Blazing Peterson} "Nothing's working." * {Loud Larry} "Maybe if you try breaking the camera?" * {Master Dark Fish} "Wait! Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean...what about the curse?" * {Cherry Charla} "You mean...if one of us broke the camera, all of us will be cursed?" * {Master Dark Fish} "I believe so. If we can't smash it, then what else can we do with it?" * {Blazing Peterson} "Maybe lift the curse from the camera?" * {Silly Fish} "Okay." (He picks up the camera, and holds it above his head. He feels slight quivering from it, then it stops.) * {Silly Fish} "What...? This camera feels...strange." * {Leafy Norm} "Can you take pictures with it now? Do it on Sally." * {Silly Fish} "Okay." (He does so, and Sunflower Sally is back to normal.) * {Merry Mikey} "Hooray! She's back to normal!" * {Sunflower Sally} "What happened?" * {Blazing Peterson} "...It's a long story. We'll tell you later. Right now it's time to wish Silly Fish a happy birthday." (Everyone cheers. Scene cuts to the backyard, where the party is held.) * {Silly Fish} "Voltage, I'm so happy you got me this camera." * {Voltage Patrick} "But it was cursed. I thought you'd never take that as a gift." * {Croaking Conway} "It wasn't cursed anymore, partner." * {Silly Fish} "Yeah. I don't think anybody in the world has own a golden camera. Thanks for the really awesome gift, Voltage!" * {Voltage Patrick} "Your welcome, Silly!" (He jumps up into his fins for a hug. The others join in.) End of episode.